


Defecting for Duty

by treblemirinlens



Series: Friends of the Alliance [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblemirinlens/pseuds/treblemirinlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth story in the Friends of the Alliance AU. Having completed their training at the Coruscani Pilot Institute, Enjolras and Courfeyrac leave Imperial Center to join the Rebels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defecting for Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set as much in the canon Star Wars universe as possible, but with influence from the Star Wars Legends universe. I will update stories as I feel it necessary when new canon material is released.

Their timing _could_ have been better.

With graduation approaching, Enjolras was informed that he’d been selected for continued specialized training at Carida. He’d been thoroughly insulted on Dace’s behalf when she wasn’t selected despite similarly high marks all the way through training. She’d been assigned straight to the Star Destroyer _Vigilance_.

She’d shrugged it off. “Well of course they chose a roster of male cadets, nearly all from families in high-standing within the Empire, for Carida. What were you expecting? Besides, it’s not like either of us have any intentions of flying for the Empire anyway.”

The plan itself had gone relatively smoothly. Enjolras had been assigned a small shuttle stocked with equipment to fly to Cadria. Dace stowed aboard with her astromech, and neither of them arrived at their assigned duty stations on their report dates.

Dace had received a transmission from her friend Vict, and they had arrived at Yavin 4... less than 24 hours after the destruction of the Death Star.

* * *

 

“Sorry Vict isn’t here to greet you himself, but he’s been out on another recon run for a few days now. He expected that you would be arriving anytime though so we’ve been watching for that set of clearance codes.”

Dace grinned. “We’re just glad to finally be here sir.”

The commander finished looking over the datapad. “Well your records look outstanding, but you understand we’ll still want to run you through our own test.” He gave a weary glance to his chrono. “I was supposed to report for a briefing five minutes ago. Tell you what…” He handed the datapad over to Enjolras. “You two go on over to see the head mechanic about that equipment you brought, and I’ll send one of the other pilots to run you through a simulator.”

* * *

 

A curious sight came into view as they approached the section of the hangar they’d been directed to. Surrounded by monitors, plasteel containers, tool boxes, and coils of cables was a furry white creature, about a meter tall with long ears, sitting on four paws on a makeshift bench and watching a monitor intently, tail swishing.

Dace elbowed Enjolras. “Who let their pet loose in the hangar?”

The white creature twitched an ear, and looked around swiftly. “Oh, I hope no one has!” He turned to look at them, his swirling eyes changing to a warm brown as he studied Dace. “And if you meant me, no offense meant or taken, I’m sure.”

Delight overcoming surprise, Dace approached with Enjolras following in quiet amusement. “My apologies indeed! I am afraid I’ve never met a sentient such as you before, but I am pleased to make your acquaintance! My name is Dace Courfeyrac, my friend and I have only just arrived.”

Enjolras bobbed his head “Kir Sayl Enjolras. We’ve just met with Commander Narra.”

“Ah, new snub pilots then? Good, good, we’re desperate short. Lost a lot of good people against that Death Star. I’m Joly, head mechanic on duty right now.”

Enjolras smiled. “Then you’re the one we’ve been sent to see. We came from CPI along with a shipment of equipment. Also, our astromechs had been outfitted in the standard Imperial plating. We’ve swapped them for personalized plating and thought the Alliance might make use of the Imperial issued ones.”

Joly’s ears perked up. “You don’t say? Yes, I think we could find some trouble to cause with those! Just have whatever containers they’re in sent over, no need to unpack. I imagine we’ll get the word to evac any time. I’d apologize that you’re arriving here in the midst of so much chaos, but I think you’ll find that that’s fairly standard around here.” As the mechanic cheerfully spoke Enjolras realized that his eyes had changed to blue while addressing him. He gave a nod.

“I’ll see to it that they are.”

Joly shifted to look past them. “There you are 4-L! Where have you been?” A small droid that appeared patchworked together from some mismatched parts flew up to hover next to him.

“Sorry sir, Captain Ba Ho’rel had questions regarding the ah…” The droid’s head head flicked toward the two pilots and then back to Joly. “...access to astro-navigational data on his ship.” He looked back to the two humans. “Greetings sentients! I am 4-L, specialist assistant to Mister Joly.”

Dace cocked her head “You’re an old AZ medical droid right? At least…. partly?” The droid nodded, floating in place and giving a deferring wave toward Joly, who clearly enjoyed showing off his work.

“Yes that’s right! I built him mostly from a salvaged AZ unit, just needed a few replacement parts really, though of course I made some special modifications of my own. The primary mods are that he’s now the leading droid in the field of Kushiban health, and is a helpful mechanical assistant.”

Enjolras made a mental note to look up Kushiban later.

“You two Enjolras and Courfeyrac?” They turned to see a young man with an orange flight suit tied at his waist approaching. He had the same appearance that Commander Narra and so many others around the base wore. Tired from the battle, but ready to jump back into his ship at a moment’s notice if needed. His sleep deprivation made his smile no less genuine. “Wedge Antilles. The Commander asked me to run you both through the simulators. I probably shouldn’t say this until you’ve run our simulator, but I’ve seen your records. Glad to have you joining Red Flight!”

 


End file.
